


The Terror' Secrets

by Sarandom_8



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, nightmares and drugs
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Prima ed unica avventura su The Terror in cui ho iniziato a cimentarmi più di un anno fa, è ancora in stesura ma volevo provare a pubblicarla. Dopo aver letto anche il libro che ha fatto più luce su alcune cose, ho deciso di rimpiazzare Sophie per dare non solo una gioia a Crozier (non vi dico quante in realtà, le scoprirete). Sicuramente troverete scritte molte baggianate, ma dovevo pur dare un contorno alle storie dei personaggi per raccontarli. Spero possa piacervi ^^
Relationships: Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames, francis crozier/new character





	The Terror' Secrets

Dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, non lo vissero come sollievo il vedere i rinforzi arrivare. Solo loro quattro erano sopravvissuti ed il viaggio di ritorno era stato uno dei più silenziosi che avessero mai fatto.  
Si presero cura l'uno dell'altro al punto che, Fitzjames realizzò quanto ancora si sbagliasse e come le parole di Crozier fossero vere nei confronti degli uomini dell'equipaggio, compreso Des Vuox. Insieme a loro anche Jopson stava tornando a casa.  
< _Non fosse per la vostra presenza, io non sarei tornato_ > fu l'unica cosa sentirono da Crozier prima di rimettersi in viaggio.

Furono accolti da una grande e rumorosa folla, dopo giorni di calma attraversata in un oceano che, sicuramente, non avrebbero rivisto di nuovo. Non reagirono alle esclamazioni felici di rivederli, ne avevano abbastanza di tutto.   
Francis vide in prima fila colei per la quale aveva quasi buttato la sua vita in un mare di whiskey, durante il viaggio aveva notato l'anello al dito di James Ross e aspettato per quella conferma. Adesso il risultato era lì davanti a lui, quando Sophie gli andò incontro per salutarlo. Lui stava ancora scendendo le scale con dietro James e Jopson.  
La voglia di tornare indietro era più viva che mai poi Fitzjames fece leva con la mano dietro la sua schiena per farlo continuare a camminare, nessuno stava facendo attenzione a cosa stava osservando e gli altri due erano esausti.  
Arrivati sulla terra ferma si accorse che Des Voux non c'era più.  
James Ross li accolse, il tempo per riprendersi e spiegare cosa fosse accaduto all'Ammiragliato. Naturalmente tennero per loro la storia della creatura raccontando le morti con il problema del ghiaccio e cibo guasto con il risultato di aver provocato problemi psichici a praticamente tutta la flotta, loro erano riusciti a restare sani per un soffio e il poco cibo assunto.

Dopo interrogatori individuali davanti chiunque, gli fu concesso di potersi incontrare e fu lì che venne a conoscenza del piano di James di andare fuori Londra a tempo indeterminato. Thomas sarebbe tornato dal fratello e Francis si trovò senza un piano. Ross pensò di poter salvare l'amico una seconda volta, dopo la grande delusione di cui era stato vittima, dicendogli che qualcuno gli stava offrendo la propria disponibilità proprio in città. Neanche James Ross la conosceva bene, era arrivata dalla Scozia anni prima in totale anonimato, vedova da quando aveva trentacinque anni e adesso a quaranta non era più un bel partito per la giovane corte ma possedeva una dote paterna con cui poteva permettersi il palazzo con qualche ettaro di terreno in cui abitava. In base alle ricerche, Susan Landglove, aveva già incontrato Francis durante un ballo organizzato dall'Ammiragliato quasi dieci anni prima che lui però non ricordava affatto, troppo occupato a perdere tempo dietro Sophie. 

Decise di accettare, almeno non avrebbe vissuto gli ultimi anni della sua vita a commiserarsi e della compagnia non avrebbe certo fatto male. Imparò presto che Susan non era una dama da compagnia ma una gran donna di classe e soprattutto ne aveva vissute di disgrazie ma continuava ad essere un tutt'uno con il mondo che la circondava. Poteva rappresentare la roccia a cui aggrapparsi in quel momento. Finirono per raccontarsi qualsiasi cosa, non ebbe paura di raccontarle della creatura e lei si confidò sulla perdita del marito e del loro primogenito. Venne a sapere anche delle voci sul fatto del rifiuto e delle nozze di Sophie e James Ross, di quanto le fosse dispiaciuto ma Francis annotò l'argomento da evitare e non accade più.

Non immaginava di poter sentire di nuovo qualcosa ma ciò che aveva iniziato a provare per Susan era molto simile, se non più viscerale, di ciò che aveva avuto modo di saggiare in passato. Con lei non c'erano mezzi termini e le piaceva il suo modo troppo irlandese di esprimersi. Durante uno dei tanti appuntamenti al di fuori di palazzo gli confessò che in passato si trovò davanti alla scelta di farsi avanti con lui anche solo per un ballo e vedere cosa ne sarebbe uscito fuori o farle chiedere dal defunto marito la mano. C'era qualcuno che lo aveva veramente desiderato e non l'aveva mai saputo, però si trovò a pensare meglio tardi che mai. Da quel momento riuscì ad intravedere un futuro più roseo, fu la prima volta che qualcuno gli disse < _Sì_ > senza farglielo pesare.

  
Alle nozze presenziarono tutti quelli con cui non avrebbe dovuto fingere, i Ross per cortesia, conobbe il fratello di Jopson e la futura signora di Thomas. James non si era fatto vivo ma gli assicurarono fosse tornato in sé.  
Bruciarono subito la seconda tappa ed arrivò una coccarda azzurra dal nome Henry Moira Crozier, il tempo passava e continuava a non sentire il peso della lontananza dalle vele piegate sotto il flusso del vento. Intanto spronato anche dalla moglie e James Ross diventò consigliere per la marina per rendere più sicuri ed affidabili gli equipaggi e i fornitori, dal cibo alla costruzione di nuove navi e velieri. Due anni dopo la coccarda fu rosa a nome Gillian Rowden Crozier e, nonostante nessuno avesse mai dato il suo nome a nessuna cosa materiale esplorata notò che questo metodo era molto più soddisfacente. Non aveva mai pensato di poter diventare padre, ne tantomeno di poter sposare una donna che amasse veramente e dopo l'intoppo con Sophie pensò di aver messo una pietra sopra a tutto.  
Susan era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato. I figli ciò che non aveva mai pensato di poter desiderare.  
L'unica nota dolente arrivò due anni dopo con Lawrence Meyer come governatore a cui lui non piaceva. Non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di conoscerlo ma seppe subito di non essere nelle sue grazie, senza un motivo apparente.  
In quel lasso di tempo i suoi consigli uscirono solo come forma verbale senza vera e propria diffusione su carta fino a quando non arrivarono le prime notizie e un'ondata di sconforto lo avvolse. Il pensiero che la vita sulle onde gli mancasse era assurda tanto quanto la tristezza nel vedere l'ammiragliato prepararne i fondi e lui restare dietro le quinte. Aveva preso parte attiva nella costruzione della The Terror e qui non avrebbe accompagnato il nuovo veliero sotto le sue indicazioni.

\--

Con Henry di cinque anni e Gillian di tre, Susan continuava ad avere giornate impegnative, oltre ai suoi tanti hobby aumentati con gli anni di solitudine. Ma vedere la felicità di Francis incupirsi con il tempo non era qualcosa che aveva intenzione di osservare senza fare nulla e conosceva l'unico modo per tenerlo vivace. Vederlo occasionalmente nel suo studio davanti alla finestra a guardare l'orizzonte mentre i bambini urlavano per catturare la sua attenzione non era il massimo. Così pensò ad un regalo che non avrebbe dimenticato per il loro anniversario.  
Avrebbe facilmente riconosciuto la strada quindi gli legò un foulard sugli occhi.  
<Non mi piace affatto il mistero>  
<Oh lo so ma questo è importante> replicò lei. 

  
\--

  
Dopo il Tunbaaq non ne aveva avuti pochi di incubi e Susan gli concedeva solo un bicchiere di whiskey dopo cena ed era brava a farsi rispettare.  
<Non mi piacciono le sorprese, lo sai>  
<Questo perché nessuno ti ha mai fatto quelle giuste> la risposta sempre pronta di Susan, le sue mani si posarono sulla sua mentre sedevano sulla carrozza nella strada per la destinazione segreta.  
<tranquillo, non ti preoccupare> disse dopo aver sentito il continuo movimento delle dita di Francis.  
La carrozza si fermò ed il conducente aprì la portiera, <Siamo arrivati>  
<Posso vedere ora?> chiese Francis.  
<Non ancora!> lo aiutò a scendere.  
<Vieni con me> lo guidò per il braccio destro, <Ora puoi guardare> poteva avvertire il suo entusiasmo nella voce.  
Crozier tolse lentamente il tessuto e ghiacciò sul posto.

\--

Susan restò a guardare ogni sua espressione e movimento del suo corpo.

**Due settimane prima.**

<Sir Ross, posso chiedervi una cosa?>  
<Salve, Susan. Non sapevo foste qui>  
Le baciò la mano.  
<Sto cercando di fare una sorpresa al vostro amico>  
<Di cosa hai bisogno?>  
Lei iniziò a camminare per il corridoio, <Dove potrei trovare una nave abbandonata?>  
Lui apparve confuso.  
<Per favore> lo pregò con un sorriso.  
Si guardò alle spalle e ai lati, <C'è un uomo, uno strano pescatore che sa cosa stai cercando. Lui è Mr. Ainsworth>  
<Non me ne intendo di navi...potrebbe aiutarmi?>  
<E' meglio che io non mi faccia vedere lì. Basta che gli fate sapere che vi mando io>  
<Va bene, grazie.>

La mattina dopo era tremendamente ansiosa perché voleva impressionare positivamente e rendere felice suo marito, quella parte del porto non era molto popolare solo per i pescatori più esperti, molto scivoloso; avrebbe veramente dovuto apprezzare il gesto.

<La vostra imbarcazione migliore?> chiese con fare sicuro, dopo aver letto il nome che stava cercando sull'insegna sopra la parete della piccola bottega, le porte erano aperte ed un uomo stava togliendo delle lische ad un grande pesce.  
<Questo non è ciò che si chiede se si vuole quello che si sta cercando>  
<Allora come, Mr. Ainsworth?>  
L'uomo finalmente si girò a guardarla, <Come mai una signora è interessata a questi oggetti?>  
<Il Capitano Ross mi manda>  
<Oh, meglio che io svolga il mio miglior lavoro, allora> disse sarcasticamente.  
<Cosa c'è di sbagliato? Posso pagarle quello che vuole>  
Si alzò dalla sua sedia pulendosi le mani su uno straccio già unto. <In cosa siete interessata?>  
<Qualcosa di grande con molte...decorazioni.>  
Lo vide sorridere della descrizione. <Per chi sarà?>  
<Mio marito.>  
<E lui ne sa in materia?>  
<Molto.>  
<Ho qualcosa. E' grande e occupa tutto il mio spazio. Penso possa raccontare molte storie> lo seguì verso un angolo della scogliera, un muro facente parte della costa, dopo averla passata vide di cosa stesse parlando.  
<E' perfetta>  
<Ha fatto un bel viaggio per arrivare qui, era già rovinata>  
<Pensa potrà ripararla?>  
<Con la giusta quantità di tempo, passione e... conoscenza>  
<Ne ha>  
<E' sua allora. Chi me l'ha portata ha detto che ha un nome.>  
<Qual è?>

  
\--

Si rese conto di aver smesso di respirare per un momento, occhi spalancati.  
<Ti piace?> gli chiese  
<Come hai->  
<Volevo darti qualcosa su cui potessi passare del tempo. So che sei annoiato e melanconico, in questo modo potr->  
<No, come hai fatto a trovarla?> la interruppe.  
<Chi?>  
<Questa è la mia nave>  
<Questa è una nave>  
<Oh no. Posso riconoscerla, credimi. E' rovinata ma è lei> fece qualche passo avanti.

\--

  
Susan non poteva credere che quell'uomo avesse ragione.  
<The Terror>  
Lei sbattè le palpebre. <Non è possibile.> sussurrò.  
<Ciò che dissi ma era molto convinto.> rispose lui.  
<Chi era?>  
<Non lo so in realtà. Mai visto prima mai visto dopo.>


End file.
